Adventure Time: The Epic Movie
Adventure Time: The Epic Movie (also known as Adventure Time: The Movie in the other countries) is a 2018 American traditionally animated fantasy comedy-adventure film, based on the Cartoon Network's television series of the same name. The events of the movie take place during the tenth and final season of the show. The film was produced by Frederator Studios, Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The film features Jeremy Shada, John DiMaggio, Hynden Walch, Olivia Olson, Pendleton Ward, Tom Kenny and Niki Yang reprising their roles from the series, with guest performances by Corey Burton, Hayden Ezzy and Whoopi Goldberg. It was theatrically released in theaters on December 21, 2018 in the United States by Warner Bros. The film has grossed over $42.0 million worldwide against a $50 million budget. The film and Come Along with Me serves as the series finale to Adventure Time. Film Summary TBA Plot Three years after the events of Come Along with Me, the Kingdom of Ooo was now at peace. In the beginning, Finn has turned 20 years old and now, he and Jake live with his parents in their rebuilt treehouse that got destroyed by a horrendous creature. And for Princess Bubblegum and Marceline, they're still hanging out with the ladies. So, basically, everything is back to normal after Betty merged with the GOLB and departed from Ooo, saving Simon. The next day, Finn and Jake go out for a walk and they meet the future adventurers, Shermy and Beth. After they meet each other, Shermy and Beth told Finn and Jake that they are their biggest fans. Then, Finn and Jake meet up with the princesses and Marceline and they all start to relax outside on the grass. While they relax, the Kingdom of Ooo celebrate the day Betty saved Ooo from the GOLB. Finn thinks his years of saving Ooo is over because it is finally at peace. When suddenly, Finn and his friends notice the sky becoming dark and gloomy. Then, a new villain named Lord Grim arrives from nowhere. During arrival, everyone in Ooo gathers as a crowd to meet this unknown stranger. Grim then asks for a way to open a wormhole, but then, everyone realizes he's trouble. So, Finn and his friends fight him with every weapon they got. But nothing worked because Lord Grim was more powerful than him and he used his power to make Finn hand over The Enchiridion. However, his action accidentally opens up a wormhole, which Princess Bubblegum kicks Grim, but then, Lord Grim reveals that he actually wants revenge on Finn about his father's defeat by kidnapping Princess Bubblegum and orders the monsters, including his sidekick Me-Mow, to attack them, but the heroes escape. The next morning, as Finn and the others come with a plan to save Princess Bubblegum and the Kingdom of Ooo, Jake and Marceline decide to visit Gumbaldia to ask for the kingdom's help. They meet with Aunt Lolly who now rules the candy city, Gumbaldia. While Finn went for a walk to come up with an idea, he meets a failed actress Brenda, and immediately falls for her, something that he thought was impossible as he had never already loved before. With no other option, they tried to give up, at least until Finn shows up with Brenda, the magic woman. Grim learns of Finn's survival and forms an alliance with numerous past villains from throughout the series who have been reborned, including some new villains, in preparation for the final battle. Before the war, Lord Grim sees that Finn has come back with his friends, along with The Enchiridion. After arrival, Brenda greedily betrays Finn by taking The Enchiridion from him and giving it to Lord Grim and then, Grim destroys the Candy Kingdom, and creates a new kingdom with an army of undead warriors, the Four Demon Kings, brings his dad, the Lich, back to life, along with the previous villains from the series, who are reborned, and also kidnaps Prince Gumball and banishes Finn, Jake and his friends out of Ooo. While lost in the forest as began to snow, Finn is attacked by the wolves, but his friends save him and take him to the Igloo. While taking him to the Igloo, they met Fionna, who is banished out of Aaa, along with Cake, and Finn's friend, Simon, immediately falls in love. Meanwhile, as Candy Kingdom is now under Grim's control, Lord Grim approached the mystery villain to collect revenge on Princess Bubblegum. Me-Mow and Brenda arrived their master and said what Princess Bubblegum is believed to be Finn's weakness and Finn not renounces be a hero yet. But Lord Grim is never to worry, but he said soon Princess Bubblegum will be Grim's greatest weapon, which will lure Finn back in Ooo to surrender. After challenging several dangers, as the evil witch, the abominable snowmen and the Eagle, Finn is kidnapped by evil versions of Flying Lettuce Brothers, Gareth, and Tiffany, who create an evil-like version of Jake to finish him. After the fight, Jake takes down the evil versions of his old gang and saves Finn from the certain death. Now, the heroes rush back to Candy Kingdom to stop Lord Grim from taking over. Back at Candy Kingdom, Finn see Princess Bubblegum held captive, who is also used as Grim's greatest weapon. Lord Grim makes Finn choose what to do: Either surrender or see Princess Bubblegum be trapped in a prison bubble? So, Finn dropped his weapon and surrendered, much to Princess Bubblegum's discomfort. Lord Grim finally creates an evil plan to take over Candy Kingdom full of undead creatures and monsters, while also trapping Princess Bubblegum in a prison bubble, even though Finn surrendered, and eventually betraying Brenda because he used her. But then suddenly, the entire multiverse appears, which includes: the farmworld heroes, the land of Aaa, the Guardians of Sunshine video game version of Finn and Jake and the minecraft versions of the heroes. And Flying Lettuce Brothers, Gareth, and Tiffany join the battle to fight against Lord Grim and his army, but Jake asks why they're the good guys because he thought they were evil, but Tiffany explained the whole thing by telling Jake that after he saved Finn and ran back to the Candy Kingdom, he and the others saw the evil versions of themselves and attacked them, which gave them enough time to summon the multiverse, which explains why the entire army of the multiverse appeared to help the Candy Kingdom battle against Lord Grim and the chaos creature. As the chaos creature, four demon kings and undead warriors attack, Finn sends Princess Bubblegum's Gumball Guardians and the multiverse to fight them, while Lolly assists with Gumbald's giant robot, and Brenda tries to redeem herself by assisting with using her magic powers. The creature overpowers everyone and seemingly crushes Gumball, enraging Marceline and Marshall Lee, who assume more powerful forms and kill it. Gumball revives, and he hugged Marceline and Marshall Lee because they saved his life. The chaos creature then forms again and heads towards the treehouse. Jake witnesses the creature destroying his and Finn's tree house, and becomes despondent. BMO finds him and sings a comforting lullaby to him. The song's harmony negatively affects the chaos creatures, since the Lich's power is derived from chaos itself. Finn encourages everyone else to sing the song again because it worked on the four legged monster in "Come Along With Me", further weakening Grim's monsters, along with Bad Jake and the other villains that were brought back to life by Lord Grim. After the battle, Finn, Brenda, and Simon try to break Princess Bubblegum free from the prison bubble, and uses The Enchiridion to summon a portal that sucks Lord Grim, his army and Me-Mow into it. With enemies gone, Candy Kingdom goes back to normal and Brenda has redeemed herself. Finn was proclaimed as a hero and Brenda restores the love relationship with Ice King, apologizing him for her behavior and for using him just like Lord Grim used her. As Ice King and Brenda's love relationship is restored, Finn leaves his friends and family and the Tree Fort, just before he grows up, with his friend, Princess Bubblegum. BMO concludes the story, saying everyone else "lived their lives", and bids farewell to the audience. During the credits, a montage with the song "Come Along with Me" is shown, revealing the future of the characters, including Gunther breaks the fourth wall and marries Turtle Princess and have two kids, while Marceline moved with Princess Bubblegum. Shermy and Beth were thinking of starting a new adventure of their own, promoting Shermy to say, "What time is it, Beth?" and they both said in unison, "Adventure Time". Cast *Jeremy Shada as Finn **Roger Craig Smith as Adult Finn *John DiMaggio as Jake *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Olivia Olson as Marceline *Felicia Day as Betty *Tom Kenny as Ice King *Niki Yang as BMO and Lady Rainicorn *Madeleine Martin as Fionna **Anne Hathaway provides Fionna's singing voice *Roz Ryan as Cake **Jeff Bennett provides Cake's singing voice *Corey Burton as Lord Grim *Hayden Ezzy as Fern *Jessica DiCicco as Flame Princess *Whoopi Goldberg as Brenda *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Me-Mow *Fred Melamed as Uncle Gumbald *Stephen Root as Martin *Sharon Horgan as Minerva *Pendleton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Kristen Schaal as the Wicked Witch *Sam Marin as Gareth, Flying Lettuce Brothers *Jim Cummings as Bad Jake *Lou Ferrigno as Billy *Ron Perlman as the Lich *Frank Welker as additional animal sounds (uncredited) Additional Voices *Ava Acres *Matt Adler *Newell Alexander *Rosemary Alexander *Steve Alterman *Tom Amundsen *Stephen Apostolina *Kirk Baily *Greg Berg *Julianne Buescher *Mitch Carter *Robert Clotworthy *David Cowgill *Randy Crenshaw *Wendy Culter *Debi Derryberry *Terri Douglas *Robin Atkin Downes *Chris Edgerly *Patrick Fraley *Eddie Frierson *Jackie Gonneau *Nicholas Guest *Archie Hahn *Jess Harnell *Jason Harris *Bridget Hoffman *Wendy Hoffmann *Rif Hutton *David Kramer *Susan Stevens Logan *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Richard Miro *Jonathan Nichols *Paul Pape *Jacquline Pinol *Joan Pope *Michelle Ruff *Justin Shenkarow *Peter Siragusa *Aaron Spann *Pepper Sweeney *Fred Tatasciore *Andrea Taylor *Billy West Production Release Theatrical release The film was released in theaters in the United States and United Kingdom on December 21, 2018, by Warner Bros. Pictures, followed by a United Kingdom bow a week later. It is scheduled to be released in Australia on December 28, 2018. The movie will be preceded by The Creature Quest, a short film based on Cartoon Network's animated television series The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe, ''created by ''The Amazing World of Gumball animators Eva Lee Wallberg and Christian Bøving-Andersen. Home media release The film was released on Digital on February 12, 2019 and Blu-Ray and DVD on March 4, 2019. It contains the deleted scenes, a The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe ''short film ''The Creature Quest,'' the 18-minute featurette, featuring interviews with most of the principal cast and crew, animatics, the deleted ending, the pilot episode, the audio commentary and a sneak peek of ''Steven Universe: The Movie. Reception Soundtrack A soundtrack for the film, titled Adventure Time: Music from the Motion Picture was released on July 27, 2018 by WaterTower Music, and it features original score by Pendleton Ward. It also features original songs made for the movie by Pendleton Ward. #"Adventure Time Theme Song" - Pendleton Ward (featuring Jeremy Shada & John DiMaggio) #"Other Friends" - Corey Burton #"Refusing to Refuse" - Jeremy Shada #"On My Way" - Phil Collins (ft. Anne Hathaway and Jeff Bennett) #"Prepare for the Adventure" - Common (ft. Denzel Curry, Pitbull, DJ Khalil) #"This is War" - 30 Seconds to Mars #"Come Along with Me" - Ashley Eriksson Scenes #Main Titles #A Nightmare #Meanwhile, in Ooo... #The Lich Returns #The Kingdom is Gone! #Grim's Takeover #A Family Trip #Stealing the Crown #Chillin' Wasteland #Play in the Snow #Fight Against the Witch #Captured! #Prince Bubblegum Arrested #Jake's Old Gang #The Lich's Evil Plan #Leeland #Monster's Attack #The Bizarre World #On My Way #Safe and Sound #Ending of the War #Final Battle #The Trap of Doom #Back to Normal #End Credits Sequel After the film's success, Ward confirmed that the film will have a sequel, happening a few months after the events of the Great Gum War. Shada and DiMaggio are the only ones confirmed to be reprising their roles. Trivia * This is the first ever feature film of the series. * This is the first animated Adventure Time movie to hit theaters. ** This is also the first ever Adventure Time movie in general to hit theaters. * This movie has received a 92% rating from Rotten Tomatoes & IMDb gave it 7.5/10. * This film will be produced by Warner Bros. Animation and Cartoon Network Studios California. * The movie will be Rated PG for mild violence, threat, rude humour, very mild bad language. *Suggested Running Times: 89 Minutes (NTSC), 85 Minutes (PAL). * This was one of the successful films of 2018. * This is the 5th theatrical film with a wide release to be based on a Cartoon Network TV series, after "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" released 16 years prior, "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" released 10 years prior, "Regular Show: The Movie" released 3 years prior, "The Lego Ninjago Movie" released a year before and "Teen Titans GO! To The Movies" and "Clarence's Big Break" both released this year. ** Although, Teen Titans Go! and Ninjago are only aired by CN, and they're made by Warner Bros. * The original cast reprised their roles in the movie. * This is the next theatrical 2D animated movie in 16 years after The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002),'' 2 years after ''Codename: Kids Next Door - Operation: M.O.T.I.O.N.-P.I.C.T.U.R.E. ''(2016) and a year before after ''Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Movie (2017).'' * This marks as Warner Bros.' next 2D animated theatrical film. Warner Bros. had its original feature animation division, which produced 2D animated films. * Before the movie, a short film called "''The Creature Quest" ''based on Cartoon Network's animated television series ''The Heroic Quest of the Valiant Prince Ivandoe was played. * This is the third theatrically released traditionally animated Warner Bros. film since 'Clifford's Really Big Movie' 14 years prior. * The film takes place in an alternate continuity to the show. * Footage from "The Lich" is reused. * Footage from "Come Along with Me" is used, and then it was reused for a television special entitled Adventure Time: The Ultimate Adventure. * This is the very first Theatrical Warner Bros. Film to rely solely on Traditional Animation mixed with CGI Animation instead of Flash Animation. * This is Ron Perlman's first theatrically released traditionally animated Warner Bros. film. * This is Warner Animation Group's fourth traditionally animated film. * The film will be animated by Saerom Animation, Inc. * The film was in normal, and Real-D 3D. * A video by Cartoon Network (featuring sketches by Pendleton Ward and interviews with Ward and Jeremy Shada) confirmed that the movie would take place approximately three years after Season 10, which served as the show's series finale, with Finn receiving a new design first shown in the official poster. Finn, in his 20-year-old design, now wears a leather sleeve shirt with a waistcoat, is taller, and has visible blonde hair, while wearing his hat. * The film was originally intended as the series finale, since the real series' finale being "Come Along with Me". * Despite being released on December 21, 2018, the film still takes place during the tenth and final season of the show, which serves as the show's series finale. Rating This film will be rated PG for mild thematic elements, fantasy action, and some rude humor. Transcripts Main Transcript Trailer Transcripts Credits : Category:Cartoon Network Category:Action/Adventure Category:Adventure Time Category:Musical Films Category:2015 films Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:Animation Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Digital 3D Category:Real-D 3D Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Cartoon Network Cinematic Universe Category:Movies Category:PG-Rated films Category:PG Category:JessicaFin23's Ideas Category:Cartoons